A demon's fate
by karrri
Summary: Klaus's obsession for power and his never ending paranoia that someone is going to kill him make him lose the only person he love. His girlfriend Caroline. / Klaroline.
1. Would You Mind If Hurt You?

**Klaroline Fanfiction**

**One Shot**

* * *

"I found out who is helping the witches." Thierry whispered. He looked to the stoned floor thinking how Klaus would react. Maybe he would kill him instantly in anger. Or maybe he would accuse him that he's lying. Perhaps he shouldn't tell him. He can say that some fool decided to act bravely. Or that they were wrong and the witches didn't have a helper. But what if Klaus finds out from someone else? He will think that Thierry betrayed him too. No matter what he say now it would end up with _someone's death._

"Well, are you gonna share or you just gonna sit like a statue?" Klaus put the brush on his bedside table and looked at the painting he was drawing for days. _Perfect. _He tought. A beautiful blonde silhouette was sitting on a rock in the forest. You can just see it's back and her messy curls fell down her shoulders and they resembled a pot of gold. The girl looked _magnificent._ Like she was a queen and the world was spinning around her. Years ago he would say that the girl was his beloved sister. Now everybody knew that he always drew _his_ beautiful queen. And his world was spinning around _ her._

Awful silence filled the room in his mansion. Like the time was frozen and nothing was happening. But something big was happening. Thierry's silence means just one thing, he was betrayed by someone he knew. Someone close to him. Someone he _cared about. _Could it be Rebekah again? Why? She looked happy the passed few weeks. He thought that they were on good terms now. Could he be wrong?

"Rebekah?" He said choking, anger began rising in his lungs. What did his naïve sister was up to now? Which man clouded her brain this time? How could she repeat the same mistake over and over again?

Thierry shook his head still not looking at him.

It wasn't his sister. That was good. It wasn't necessary to put her in a box for another century.

"Marcel?"

Again the young vampire shook his head.

Did his brother finally went to the _bad_ side and wants to take him down? No. That wasn't possible. He was too busy with playing the Messiah. He wouldn't dare make such a foolish move. And he _ claimed _ to love him. Did he really love him? Haley? She wouldn't kill the _ father _ of her child, right ? Hope was already four years old and she would understand if her daddy suddenly disappear. That were the people that meant something to him. They were his family. There were no one else ...

_No_

_That wasn't possible_

_She wasn't capable of such a thing_

Klaus lifted his eyes which were turning yellow. It wasn't necessary to ask Thierry this time. He simply nodded as he knew what Klaus was thinking. _He was heartless. He was ruthless. He didn't let his feelings control him. _ Till six years ago. He knew that he was going to regret it. That was impossible someone to love him again. If only he stayed away.

* * *

"Daddy. Daddy. Look what Caroline bought me!" Hope walked in the hall, jumping right into her father's arms. Her brunette hair was held in two small braids and she was dressed in adorable pink dress. She wrapped her tiny arms around Klaus for a hug and then let go of him. In her hands she was holding a bag and she quickly pull out the clothe from it. It was dress. Yellow one with white lace belt.

"Do you like it?" Hope ringing voice resound in his ears. She was so happy that her eyes were wide open. And only because of one simply dress. But not the dress mattered to the little girl. Caroline mattered. And that broke his heart.

"I wanna hear your applause for Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline showed up wearing exactly the same dress that Hope got in her arms. It wasn't something out of ordinary. Hope refused to wear dresses if Caroline didn't have the same ones. So Klaus was forced to compel the shopkeeper to make others into Caroline size. This bond between them was something he didn't understand. If he was Hope he would hate the women who replaced his mother. But she loved Caroline very much. That was the problem.

Hope run into Caroline and hugged her legs.

"You're so pretty." She nuzzled her nose on the dress, smiling against the fabric.

"Well, thank you, Mrs. Mikaelson." Caroline replied. "Why don't you go put the dress and I will tell daddy something." She said with a sweet voice. Hope just nodded and rushed to her nanny' s room.

"Hey,baby." She smiled and sat down onto his lap. "What did you do without me?"

"Nothing special." Klaus murmured. How could she act like she loves him when she is plotting his downfall. Was she that wicked ? Even more wicked than him. Well, he did the same with Katerina. Maybe now he's getting what he deserved. Maybe the doppelgänger were now laughing at him from the other side. Laughing at how weak he was. At how he desperately needed someone who betrayed him. Maybe Caroline was never his. Maybe she was still with Tyler and they are planning his death. How could he be that blind? How could he be so _human?_

She kissed him and he kissed her back. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. He wanted her so damn much. He loved her. And she was just playing him. What was she thinking now? A baby vampire playing with the big bad hybrid.

_He couldn't let the things like that._

_She was going to pay for hurting him._

_She was going to pay for his broken heart._

_No matter how it would hurt him in process_.

* * *

Klaus was standing in his bedroom completely numb. Hope was asking for Caroline for days. Everyone wondered where she is. Everyone but him. He knew where she is. She wasn't here. She was with Tatia. She was with Esther. Thierry did it. He looked so surprised when Klaus told him to do it. He looked so surprised but he did it anyway. Because he was afraid of him. Everybody was afraid of him. With right. He killed his mother. He ordered his love to be killed. He was a monster. Abomination . _Like Mikael said._

"Hello, darling brother." Rebekah entered his room. "Hope wants to know where Barbie is."

"Not here."

"Look, I have to tell you something. But promise to not get mad."

"Nothing can make me mad anymore." He said, not looking at her.

"Well, Caroline wanted to find out about your biological father. " She took a deep breath. "So she went to the witches for answers."

"What?" Klaus lifted his eyes.

"I told her that you won't like it but she's very stubborn." Rebekah said awkwardly.

"What?" He repeated.

"Promise to not shout at her when she comes back." Rebekah sat on the corner of the bed. "She just wanted to make you happy."

* * *

**So that was a bit sad but I think it present Klaus perfectly**

**I hope you like it and review :)**


	2. I'm Lost Without You

**So you guys all wanted to write a sequel bringing Caroline back or how Klaus react but I didn't know what exactly to write and how the story to continue so I did my best and as you know I write major plot twists so I hope you like it and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**It's just the best way I personally thought it would happen simply cause I couldn't think of anything else.**

* * *

Klaus slowly opened his eyes and immediately felt the hot sun on his skin. The sun shined so bright that probably if he wasn't the original hybrid he would burn to death for seconds. But there was something strange about this situation - he was standing in the middle of a dark room with no windows but he still could see the sun and feel it's rays. He didn't know how he got here or why , but he did many foolish actions lately so it didn't surprise him very much. Perhaps he was going crazy - he wasn't sure if vampires could go insane but he wasn't an ordinary vampire after all. The truth was that even if he go crazy it doesn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Not after he lost Caroline. Not after her death was all his fault.

He would never forget the look on his family faces when they found out what he did. They looked at him like he was the Death himself. Maybe he was. He had murdered more people than the plague did. Took many life just because he thought he should. He never really thought much when he was about to kill someone. He simply did. Sometimes just for fun. Sometimes because he was hungry. And sometimes because they betrayed him. And everyone knew that those who betrayed him don't survive the next morning. That was his biggest mistake. He should had made some research first. He should had gone compel the witches for answers. Or he simply should just confront Caroline about it. But how he could know that she wanted to find out more about his father? Nobody dared pick that subject because Klaus went mad every time someone did. And he didn't expect kindness from someone other than his family. They were the only people that wanted to do him good after he tried so many times to ruin their lives.

But Caroline Forbes was something different. Something unique. Behind these girly dreams, haughtily behaviour and Miss Mystic Falls façade was person with adventurous heart. Girl who wanted to travel the world to see different cultures. Friend who would give her last breath just to save someone she loves. Someone who was abounded from her father just like he was. That were the reasons he loved her in first place.

Klaus stood up and looked around himself to understand where he was but nothing here was familiar to him. He wondered why the hell got here. Usually when he was mad or hurt he simply murdered someone but now his actions seemed very strange and out of ordinary. Like the only thing that mattered was his family hate towards him because of what he did. Something here wasn't right. He wasn't focused at the madness that he killed Caroline, he was focused at his family.

"Hello, brother." Klaus heard Rebekah' s voice behind him. She was standing inches from the place he was with murderous look on her face. Filled with pure hatred and despise towards him. Klaus had never seen his sister that way. Not when he pulled the dagger out of her in Chicago. Not when he tried to kill her because she summoned her father in New Orléans. Never.

"Rebekah." He whispered. Why the hell she was here.? How did she even found him here? He himself didn't know where was that 'here' located. "What's the meaning of all of this?"

"I thought you loved Caroline." Rebekah stated. He did loved her. Why his sister was saying that? To hurt him? She knew how much he loved Caroline. Rebekah knew what she meant to him. Did she wanted to torture him by talking about it? Like the pain he was feeling wasn't agonizing enough.

"Don't talk about Caroline." Klaus warned. He wasn't sure of what he was capable to do if Rebekah keep talking. He might do something that he was going to regret all his life. Losing her too he wasn't going to bear.

"You killed her, anyway." Rebekah continue without even paying attentions to his words. "You killed everybody you love."

"Shut your mouth, Rebekah." Klaus shouted and pushed his sister against the wall. "I don't want to hurt you." He truly didn't. He couldn't lose her too. But he couldn't control his actions when he was mad. His emotions were so heighten than a normal human being.

"Henrik died because of you. You killed mother."

"Shut up." Klaus pressed her further to the wall, his fingers wrapped around her neck. "Rebekah."

That moment everything fade away. The darkness, the sun light, his sister. What the hell was happening? Was that all delusion? Did he finally gone crazy?

Klaus woke up in his king-sized bed at his mansion, Caroline's back was pressed against him and she was sleeping peacefully. He touched her face to see if she was real. She was. Was it all a terrible nightmare? Did he was afraid that much to lose her that his imagination was playing tricks on him? Was it all a lie? Klaus thought that all these dreams will stop with Mikael's disappearing. The last dream he had was with the baby in the coffin. But then he was afraid to be a father and Mikael used that against him. Maybe Caroline meant to him the world as his daughter Hope meant. He loved her that much that he dreamt of losing her. And Rebekah. The things she said even though they weren't many - they were right. Caroline had that much hold on him. She made him think of what he did. She made him see the past the way he was. She changed him. Perhaps he should go search more about his father by himself - with her of course. It wasn't a bad idea. After all he wont lose anything by searching for answers. How strange it was. Caroline was able to change his mind even his dreams without saying a word. She had that much control on him. His beautiful queen.

* * *

**So you probably got disappointed but seriously I couldn't came up with Klaus bringing her back or something.**

**Please tell me what you think - I appreciate this very much.**

**If you liked it I'll be happy - but sorry I didn't write as you wished to.**

**Love, Karrri**


End file.
